Kyoga
Kyoga is a selectable ayakashi from Enchanted in the Moonlight. He is the head of the Wolf Demon clan. Background Kyoga was raised by his parents and had a typical child-parent relationship with them. His family lived in the okami section of the mononoke village, and he was childhood friends with Aoi. At some point, Kyoga was enrolled in the Ayakashi Gakuin, a school for powerful ayakashi, where he met and befriended Miyabi, Chikage, Shinra, Yukinojo, and Samon. When he was growing up, the okami clan suffered from civil unrest over whether or not ayakashi should interact with humans. Tensions rose to the point that many okami clan members, including Kyoga, feared that a civil war would break out. Hoping for a more peaceful environment in which to raise his future children, Kyoga eventually decided to compete to become the head of his clan. After obtaining the position, he has consistently worked to maintain harmony between the okami and the other ayakashi. Despite his efforts, the okami and tora (tiger) clans are on the verge of war when you meet him. What You Should Know About Him Kyoga - Personality.jpg Kyoga - Personality 2.jpg Kyoga - Personality 3.jpg Appearance Kyoga's Ayakashi and Human Forms.png|Ayakashi Form (left), Human Form (right) Kyoga has shaggy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight goatee. Outfits *'Ayakashi Form:' Kyoga's wolf ears and bushy tail appear, and they're the same color as his hair. He wears a white kimono halfway open to expose his chest, a pair of black hakama, and zori. On his right hand, he wears a gauntlet with gold filigree. The gauntlet has three long blades that fit between his fingers, and it can produce a devastating fire attack. *'Casual Attire:' While at your home or the Mononoke Village, Kyoga wears a simple, traditional black kimono that's slightly opened, a brown obi, and a simple black'' haori''. In the Mononoke Village, his ears and tail will appear. *'Modern Attire:' Kyoga wears a black jacket over a simple green t-shirt, jeans, and black boots. Personality Kyoga is generally very easygoing, although he can be serious when the situation calls for it. He is very much a pacifist and tries to avoid bloodshed as much as possible, but he will fight to protect his friends and loved ones. Even though he can be quite flirtatious, Kyoga has a difficult time expressing his true feelings. Despite his frequent innuendos, Kyoga has a very chivalrous nature. He doesn’t attempt to pressure you into a sexual relationship with him, even though that is part of your agreement. He also manages to keep himself under control during the full moon, a time when an okami’s primal instincts tend to overrule common sense. Due to his wild nature, Kyoga has several fetishes. He has a fixation on scents, and he is particularly attracted to your scent because of your powers. He is also partial to women in red underwear; in the prologue, he refers to Red Riding Hood as a “sexy woman in red lingerie.” In fact, in one sub-story he buys you a red bra as a present, and in another he is instantly aroused by the sight of you in nothing but a red bra and panties. In the other guys’ routes, you often go to Kyoga for advice and find him easy to talk to. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Thorns in the Bouquet Coming Soon... Thorns in the Bouquet Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His name means "Capital Fang". *So far, his clan is the only one that treated you with respect despite being a human; they also didn't pressure Kyoga into sleeping with you. *Kyoga mentions that he wants to have a daughter with you. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Kyoga Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Ayakashi Category:GE2015 Category:Ladies' man